


Sal x Larry Oneshots

by wowowow1



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy, I will take suggestions, Lisa and Henry didn't get married, M/M, Sal didn't kill anyone, THE Sal and Larry scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You know what it is, as long as Im comfortable with them, episode 4 didn't happen, idk what to put here besides these are one shots, one shots, probably no smut, prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowowow1/pseuds/wowowow1
Summary: Hey, Im making one shots/ my headcanons turned into stories. I'll take suggestions but no smut (unless specifically asked for smut ideas),





	1. give me suggestions

So basically, give me ideas and shit

RULES  
1 Nothing too smutty or disturbing (keeping it teen and up for now)  
2 No Molesting or Raping  
3 If there needs to be a warning, say that first (I don't want to trigger anyone)

 

Im going to post a different story for other ships eventually

K bye u beautiful beans


	2. Compliments and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is sucky, first oneshot :))))

It was a Friday night. Sal and Larry had gotten out of school about an hour ago but stopped at the 7 eleven for some snacks and cigarettes. The two teens hadn't been in Addison Apartments all day, except for when they were in their beds, trying to sleep. 

They were finally heading back to their apartments. Henry was out on a business trip for the next few days and Liza had been out of the apartments, helping out with family issues that needed to be resolved. She left Larry back home to make sure he didn't worry because it 'wasn't that big of a deal'.

The boys didn't want to be alone, and Larry could feel it in the air. They got inside the elevator and went down to the basement using Larry's keycard. Right before he entered his apartment and before elevator doors closed, Larry called out, "Sal," which Sal responded with sticking his arm in between the spot in the elevator and running out to tell the taller boy, "yeah? What's up?"

"I was wondering, since neither of our parents are here, wait not like that- I was just- I wanted to know if-" Larry was struggling to word his sentences, starting to blush and getting more frantic, "I- *Sigh* Do you wanna have a sleepover dude?" _Damn why was that so hard to say?_ Larry thought.

The thing is, both boys were obliviously falling for each other, and every act of romance they used on the other seemed like things that they would do, as best friends.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Sal said, "I'm going to go up there and grab some stuff, want to come with?"

"Ok dude"

The two went up to the bluenette's apartment, walking into Sal's room. Larry plopped down onto the smaller boys bed. As Sal was packing up some of his essentials, pjs, extra clothes, toiletries, and his meds, Larry was rolled over to Sal's bedside table and grabbed his Super Gearboy, turning it on and choosing a game to play. The shorter boy looked over at him, completely spread out across the bed, Gearboy above his head, being held up. Sal couldn't help but smiling at his concentration on the game, at moments sticking his tongue out on one side of his mouth. 

Larry looked up from his game, hearing the 'game over' sound come from the Gearboy, "You ready now?" Sal nodded and the two, with Larry carrying Sal's gaming device him his hand. 

They finally arrived to Larry's apartement, still gross but packed up for a great night. "Movie, video games, head banging, tree house? What'd you wanna do bud?" Larry said, softly scruffing Sal's hair and walking over to his bed. He removed his mask because there was no point. Nobody else was here, Larry had already seen his face a million times before, and it was getting uncomfortable. 

 

*Sal's POV*

Larry wanted me to spend the night which I was really excited about. I'm always excited to have sleepovers with Larry. I go down to his apartment every week for a sleepover because of my nightmares. I used to just sleep on the floor, not because I was uncomfortable with Larry, but because I didn't know what I would do. Would we cuddle? Or would we lay there next to each other facing the ceiling? Maybe we would face each other, our legs entangled and our hands held together. I also wouldn't mind if Larry was laying behind me, one arm over my hip and the other brushing through my hair and maybe kissing my forehead and-

"Sal, you've been standing there for like 5 minutes. You're scaring me, dude. And did you hear anything I said?" Larry half-jokingly said.

"Oh, I didn't even realize I was here. I was too lost in thought." I said blushing slightly. I wasn't about to tell him I was thinking of him and I cuddling.

Larry walked over to me smirking, "What was on your mind dude? Was it my awesome looks?" He said, doing a dramatic pose and giggling. For some reason that made me blush, and since my mask was off, Larry could see my face, or at least what was left of it. I replied with, "pfffff, in your dreams dude. I think you're thinking of me and my, uuuhhhh," I couldn't think of anything. I didn't see my body as anything special honestly. That was until Larry interrupted me and said, "You're beautiful body? Your chill and sweet personality? Or how about your metal face! It looks awesome. It tells a story, one of courage and perseverance behind some sadness. Your face is so amazing and actually calming to look at and I'm so proud of you dude, for showing me it. I really am." Larry said blushing. He was saying these words with such passion, so truthfully. I could feel tears start to well up. I dropped my mask on the floor and ran up to Larry. Him, being unprepared to get attacked by hugs, made a small 'oof' sound before falling down on to the beanbag. 

"I wasn't expecting that, you okay dude?" Larry said stroking my hair, running his fingers through it.

"S-sorry, it's just that, nobody has ever said anything so nice about me before, not even my dad." I say, trying to sniff while rubbing what was left of my nose. Larry pulled me closer into the hug. "What? How have people not noticed how ho- handsome and beautiful you look?" Larry said nervously, seriousness laced with his words.

*3rd Person POV*

They sat there in each others embrace and fell asleep, Larry running his fingers in Sal's hair, Sal curled up in Larry's lap and resting his head on the taller boy's chest, listening to the other's heart beating. The tall boy woke up. He interrupted the silence by saying, "Hey dude, wanna move to the bed? It's like, midnight or something," The smaller boy didn't move, "Sal?" He slowly poked his head up from his chest. "Yeah? What is it?" Sal had fallen asleep on Larry, and the metalhead was completely falling for the bluenette's adorable sleepy voice and movements. 

"Do you want to move to the bed?" He smiled. Sal sat up.

"Yeah sure, but I've gotta take off my ma-," he said feeling his face, realizing nothing was there, "sk ohgodwheresmymaskIcan'tletyousee- oh wait you've seen my face. I need to take out my eye, I shouldn't've slept with it in." He slowly got up from Larry's lap, both boys missing each other's warmth. Larry stood up and went out to grab a cup. He filled it with water and walked back into the room to see Sal putting on one of Larry's big shirts, holding his own. Larry set the cup on his dresser and took off his own shirt, swapping it for one of his other shirts. He threw his dirty shirt in a corner with some other clothes.

Sal crawled into the bed and put the covers over his body. Larry soon followed, getting into the bed and snuggling into the covers. Sal and Larry were laying in the covers, wrapped up together.

Sal was almost asleep again when he heard the covers move and felt a hand over his hip. He froze for a moment before flipping over and scooting in closer to Larry. He entangled his legs around the other's legs and snuggled in the tall boys chest. They both wrapped their arms around each other. Larry ran his fingers through Sal's hair and kissed his forehead. Sal started to blush. The other gave a small chuckle before whispering softly, "Goodnight Sal, love you." in Sal's ear. Sal was surprised to hear that. Larry? His crush? Said that he loved him? He thought for a moment before whispering, "Love you too, Larry."

They soon fell asleep, wrapped around one another. 


End file.
